


蜜月

by JoeJudith



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeJudith/pseuds/JoeJudith
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	蜜月

两人最终将目标暂定在厄尔巴岛以南几英里，地中海一处远离尘嚣且鱼龙混杂的岛屿边缘。这片区域矗立过监狱，无数乱葬岗，即便失踪或被失踪几位潜在罪犯，也不至于激起过分棘手的水花。因此逐渐被不法分子奉为消遣胜地，又或者FBI名列前茅通缉犯蜜月旅行的首选。  
1  
他们精挑细选出的居所由内向外被密林，白沙，以及一色湛蓝的水天包绕起来。做工精细的铁艺挂牌探出枝叶，镂刻着与建筑内大相径庭的“流放地”。  
室内摩肩擦踵的人流撑起染着迷彩的保护伞。威尔斜倚在富丽堂皇的一隅，有意无意瞥向吧台另一头的一抹身影。  
自阿姆斯特丹一家差强人意的汽车旅馆启程起他就注意到那人，不依不饶尾随到此地，显然无论怎么瞧也不像巧合。最初几天备选答案在受雇的私家侦探，赏金猎人，以及陈年旧账间游走不定，不过——  
威尔偏过头，以便目光黏附在男人身上，追随着穿过休息区，大厅，直到消失在长廊彼端。  
“不行。”还未等视线被彻底撇开，身侧汉尼拔就凝视着相反方向提前否决。  
攻势顺势扭向身侧。紧接着一场徒劳无功的，仅限于四目相接的探戈应运而生。战况不断恶化至威尔率先败下阵，退而求其次转向酒保，以缄默取代抗议。  
“他不会影响到我们的。”赢家摩挲着缠上无名指的蛇形戒指沉吟片刻，才若有所指地补充。  
“是吗？”新调配的酒水至少多兑了半盎司伏特加，激得威尔情不自禁皱紧眉头。“希望警察也不会。”  
2  
一阵翻箱倒柜后威尔半跪在床沿，毫不犹豫将抽屉猛推回去，佯作从没见过那张压在手枪下的，去你妈的结婚证明。  
整整两月，他绞尽脑汁也想不通，汉尼拔究竟从哪走私来这张极可能不具任何法律效力，甚至大概率是经阁楼内那台打印机吐出来又压过膜的纸质证书。  
排除旁敲侧击式的震慑效果，这伎俩简直典型得令人发指，甚至令人不禁猜疑其中暗藏玄机的可能。  
而其中无论纯粹戏谑还是转弯抹角的试探，独占鳌头的一项恐怕莫过于汉尼拔正计划蛰伏至自己按捺不住，将他冠以足以令他满意的崭新身份，或许再正式介绍给其他闲杂人等——也未必能善罢甘休。  
于是威尔怒视一会储物柜，然后以不至于过分夸张，又刚巧能传至浴室内对方耳中的音量嗤笑一声。  
走着瞧吧。先改口的人绝对，绝对不可能是他，毕竟这段关系中他绝不是那个急于攥紧主导权，自命不凡的混账。  
胡思乱想间非混账的一方瘫倒进床褥，逐渐将晚餐前那位尾随者抛诸脑后。  
等威尔从昏睡中惊醒时水流声已经告一段落，只剩一张字条被压在枕边。内容大意是鉴于心理咨询的特定安排，汉尼拔十分抱歉自己不得不将他一个人留在房间，并诚邀威尔醒后陪他一起消遣反之将冗长乏味的娱乐时光。  
威尔又默读一遍“心理咨询”，才睡眼惺忪着将身上多出的一层毛毯掀开，将目光从浴室挪向门厅。  
事实上自入住第一天起，汉尼拔便原封不动将“莱克特医生”那套行头翻出来，仿佛丝毫不介意偶尔抽出一两小时莅临大厅，替不慎落单的羔羊甚至豺狼虎豹指点迷津。  
尽管显而易见，或仅仅在威尔看来显而易见，其动机莫过于技巧性十足的试探甚至诱导，这种崇高举措始终仿佛灯塔般岿然不动，甚至持续吸引着络绎不绝的信徒及追求者。  
因此综上所述，威尔毫不意外地，对旁观心理咨询毫无兴趣，但另一方面，他又确实不介意陪对方一起消遣或随便什么玩意。于是犹豫片刻后他站起身，将字条随意塞进外套，手枪别在腰带便离开了房间。  
3  
威尔斜倚在吧台旁同一位置，第三次喝令自己无视汉尼拔不失风度的挤眉弄眼，将全部注意集中在大厅内几位散在的目标身上——其中两个正同样隔着吧台紧盯着这边，余下一位则立在酒水区角落。目光在他与汉尼拔间逡巡不定，面上闪过最适合葬礼，其次是病房——无论如何都与此情此景毫无瓜葛的悲恸。  
算上那位不依不饶的跟踪者，就一共有四人。  
由于这三伙新仇旧帐的姓名尚未明确，威尔决定暂且，依次将其代称成刻尔柏洛斯第一二三。事实或幻觉则佐证，以地狱三头犬比喻这些麻烦实在不能更恰当，因为这三颗脑袋不久便察觉出他远非看起来那么温文尔雅，立即气势汹汹跨过整片酒水区，争先恐后呲牙咧嘴。  
又或者不是幻觉。威尔接过侍者递来的一杯“blowjob”*，以及一封牛皮纸袋后反思。后者咧开嘴，一张夹着字条的照片应声掉落出来。相片显然复印自汉尼拔早期的证件照，黑白色调同两条打在五官上的，猩红色叉号形成鲜明对比。字条正面则歪歪斜斜印着一行黑体字——“消失，否则将被消失。”  
没太多时间留给他分析这究竟算一封战帖还是恐吓，因为刻尔柏洛斯第二正与他擦肩而过，而威尔绝无可能容忍自己错过这一绝妙时机，让那封未署名的玩意悄无声息滑进闪闪发亮的外套衣袋，而非几码外的可回收垃圾桶。  
说不准他能得以欣赏其中四排獠牙撕咬在一起，又或者冲他显摆得更雪亮。但去他的吧。威尔一面端起酒水，一面径直走向已经流露出招牌送客式假笑的汉尼拔。血液因即将来临的战役沸腾起来。  
就好像他真在乎似的。  
——  
*即咖啡酒，奶酒及鲜奶油的混合物。此处作挑衅用。  
4  
来客起身告辞前，威尔偏过头粗略打量了对方一眼。  
深褐色冰疮密密麻麻缀在男人脸上，其中大部分被络腮胡遮掩得几不可辨，余下一些则刚巧同周身阵发的痉挛，以及莫名亢进的敌意遥相呼应。视线相交的一瞬，男人冲他咧开嘴，牙龈萎缩着吐出几颗坑洼不平的龋齿。  
威尔不动声色在同伴对面坐下，目送这位瘾君子伴随着另一股挛缩彻底消失在人群中，才扬了扬眉毛。  
“脑炎患者？”  
两片薄唇立即紧抿出一条线。汉尼拔直起身子笑笑，以示自己绝没错过这一明晃晃的调侃。  
“走吧，”接着他开口提议，同时不容抗拒地将桌面上两杯酒水一并端起来。“去透透气。”  
大厅被落地窗切割成截然不同的两处世界。震耳欲聋的重金属乐被阻隔在玻璃一面，另一面则被漫无边际的靛蓝晕染开。边缘泛起雪白水花，同夜风耳鬓厮磨着，将沙砾由远及近缓慢推搡回来。  
“…….你觉得他们会在想象如何把我们一并丢进去吗？”  
“也许，”汉尼拔递过酒杯，同时循着同伴视线看向海面。“仇恨和冷水总是激人清醒。”*  
威尔轻声笑了笑。“而爱和酒精总是令人失去理智。”  
“…….你失去理智了吗，威尔？”  
“你觉得呢？”威尔不着痕迹地向前倾过身，小心斟酌着语气中流露出的不满。“我的伴侣对于关键问题有所隐瞒，甚至拒绝我帮忙善后，这种情况下恐怕大部分人都很难保持理智。”  
“这其中有人的底案并未触及你我之前商定的标准，”被指摘的伴侣委婉缓慢地开了口，以便留给另一半充裕空隙重新思考。“你确定还有兴趣插手吗？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”另一半低头呷了一口手中的尼克罗尼，显然并未领情。猩红酒液润湿唇瓣，结结实实勾住对方灼热的视线，随即又被伸出的舌尖舔舐干净。“难道你觉得还有比抹杀掉我们麻烦更能激起我兴趣的事吗？”他乘胜追击。“况且这不算猎物，这是敌人——如果他们真配得上的话。”  
一阵剑拔弩张的沉默弥漫开。“何瑞修，宇宙间无奇不有。”最终汉尼拔转过身，意味深长地叹息一声。“不是你的哲学全能梦想得到的。”*  
“这句不是对我说的。”威尔一面指出，一面任由汉尼拔抬起手抚上自己脖颈，任由脉搏在汉尼拔掌心，以及逐步缩减的距离下逐步加速。接着食指沿着耳垂滑向颧骨，下颚，最终停留在唇角游移不定，细碎的吻紧随其后。他们鲜少在公共场所亲热，但这里足够冷僻，况且眼下威尔正殷切期盼着身后那条三头犬，或是汉尼拔那些仰慕者对他们间的关系有些初步了解。于是他阖上眼，将汉尼拔因了然而变得戏谑的凝视阻隔在外。  
“对。”喑哑低沉的笑意从喉口溢出来。“我的哲学能梦想到不少事物，威尔，而你往往不在其中。”  
“我一样没梦想过会遇见你，莱克特医生。”威尔不禁轻笑出声，眼睫随着咬紧的称呼微微颤动起来。他倒偶尔会梦想此情此景。“尽管事实证明并不都是美梦。”  
舌尖掠过刚被舔舐过的唇瓣，将残留的酒精推送进口腔。汉尼拔一只手覆在威尔手背维持平衡，以免酒水倾洒出去，另一只手则端着酒杯环过对方腰际，缠绵着与夜景融为一体。从远处眺望俨然一支过分暧昧默契的交谊舞。  
“有时在我们脑海中，不尽人意的梦境还没消失的唯一原因，就是美梦还不够多…….格雷厄姆先生。”  
多可惜。被伴侣半挟持回房间的途中威尔暗自叹息。他几乎能窥见那句“莱克特先生”在汉尼拔嘴角徘徊一圈，又被令人扼腕地，随着唾液吞咽回去了。  
——  
*S2E10。有改动。  
*《哈姆雷特》第一幕，第五景。  
5  
等威尔再见到瘾君子已经是两天后。汉尼拔不甚温柔的摧残耽搁了他一天半，事实上直至第二天醒来他依旧觉得浑身疲软，残余的一点气力也仅供他睁开眼，再咕哝着翻过身去。  
最终菜肴升腾起的热气将人彻底唤醒过来，汉尼拔正襟危坐在床尾，膝头摊开一本翻过两页的诗集，此刻正微微抬起头，目不转睛盯着他看。  
“做了什么美梦吗？”  
威尔深吸一口气，正准备控诉这种不负责任的揶揄堪属精神层面的二次伤害，就见汉尼拔站起身，以一种令人恼火的优雅姿态挪到床头，接着又以足以令他毛骨悚然的耐性将牛排细心切成小份，一副任劳任怨的罕见神色，仿佛身旁歇着一位重症伤患，而非因过量性爱身心俱疲的伴侣。  
于是一阵权衡利弊后威尔顺从地张开嘴，一边咀嚼一边皱紧眉头。里脊肉的口感滋味显然都与平时截然不同，这令他不禁合理猜疑同伴是否借用过厨房，如果是，又是否借用过其他什么玩意。蓄势待发的控诉也就这样不了了之。  
“想去散散心吗？”汉尼拔将虾皮剥净，突然开口道。  
“现在恐怕不行。”  
威尔盯着对方手中的动作，面上闪过撞见猎奇纪录片特有的复杂神态，毫不犹豫摇摇头。并非他不想，只是假如他真就这样和汉尼拔走在一起，身后印出一长串紧挨着完美参考的歪曲足迹，无论从哪个角度看恐怕都称不上散心。  
稍晚些汉尼拔又锲而不舍地过来提议，甚至连语调都没一点变化。彼时天色已经刷上一层绛紫。威尔扭头瞥了眼窗外，粗略推测羞耻程度大概会折损大半，便欣然点了点头。  
两人离开房间时正值晚餐高峰。威尔迅速换了件衬衫，随后同汉尼拔步调一致地穿过露天餐厅，穿过此起彼伏的窃窃私语，径直走向海滩一侧。海边只剩一两对爱侣仍徘徊着流连忘返。时不时有海鸥低鸣着掠过夜幕，水浪紧随其后，循环往复着遥相呼应。  
“Parev' a me che nube ne coprisse （意：我似乎感到被一朵云覆盖）*，”  
汉尼拔微微抬起头，视线越过成群结队的飞鸟，投射向辽远星空。璀璨光亮正掩映在云层后熠熠闪烁着。“lucida，spessa, solida e pulita, quasi adamante che lo sol ferisse. （灿烂，浓密，厚实，而且光洁，就像阳光照耀着的钻石。）”  
温热澄澈的海水缠绕过脚踝又缓缓退开。“Per entro sé l'etterna margarita ne ricevette,（意：这颗永恒的珍珠把我们收受进去，）”威尔紧挨着同伴，沿着潮汐吞吐出的潮湿痕迹一路走过去，逐步将灯火，私语以及愈显稀疏的足迹一并抛诸身后。“com’ acqua recepe raggio di luce permanendo unita. （就像水吸收了一道光线，且仍然保持完整。）”接着他停顿片刻，才偏过头看向对方。  
“一重天？*”  
“你，我。此时此刻。”汉尼拔直视着他，棱角分明的五官被月色模糊得格外柔和。“是的。”  
——  
*神曲·天堂篇 第二歌  
*第一重天，即月球天。  
6  
精巧繁茂的墨绿剪影逐渐清晰起来。汉尼拔率先拨开枝叶，花草在脚下窸窣作响，除此之外周围一阵鸦雀无声。  
威尔默不作声紧跟在汉尼拔身后，似乎有些犹疑不决。这种犹疑不仅归咎于汉尼拔此刻流露出的好奇，更多还由于他还不确定自己是否也该如此。  
皎洁月色透过繁密枝叶倾泻下来，泼洒在两人肩头发梢，又灵活地融进沙土。随后树丛越来越稀疏，延伸出一道小径，接着小径演变成一片旷地。  
最终威尔停下脚步，小心翼翼抬起头，再次见到了瘾君子。  
男人没太大变化，面容依旧被冰疮和络腮胡遮掩得几不可见，只不过周身阵发的挛缩已经消失得无影无踪。他高高悬在一根粗壮树枝上，用于固定船栓锚的缆绳被固定在脖颈。下方的行李箱则被踢翻进一边的狼藉。  
四周一片漆黑，因此威尔不得不走近几步，才依稀辨认出树下仰卧着的“尾随者”。大片已经干涸的血液将后脑和草地粘连在一起，一把铁锤歪歪斜斜躺在他脸庞前。锤头及缆绳均沾有斑驳血迹。  
剩余一部分血液则停留在树干上，字体工整地拼写出“圣人（saint)”。瘾君子的双腿低垂下来，轻微晃动着遮挡住两个字母，将已经氧化发黑的简短留言修饰成“罪（sin)”。  
“圣人因仇恨罪行累累。”威尔眯起眼睛，终于缓缓开了口。腥臭空气立即争先恐后涌入口腔，火焰般一路烫得咽喉灼痛起来。  
汉尼拔立在他身侧，同样饶有兴趣地打量着眼前一幕。“并为此献出生命。”  
“这就是你之前提过的，尚未触及我们标准的那个目标。”  
“也是令我们不胜其烦的那条尾巴。”  
威尔点点头，无声松了口气。这里距旅店至少足足一英里，唯一嫌犯显然也已经自缢，而无论游客还是旅店的工作人员，无疑都不愿引起警方的过多注意，否则恐怕其中大半都难逃一劫。  
于是他低下头，仔细端详一会草丛间血肉模糊的尸体，恍惚瞥见铁锤猛击中一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，将不依不饶的咆哮削弱三分之一，接着凶器落入草丛，发出一声闷响，直截了当地告知他不必再感到束手束脚。  
随后威尔直起身子，心底隐隐感到有些如释重负。所剩无几的愧疚感嘶声提醒他这种心态实在有违道德，不过鉴于他伴侣的身份，这点似乎早就没什么实质性意义。他甚至不必费心猜疑这件作品是否出自汉尼拔之手，没必要，这种近乎粗暴的风格显然与他无关。  
于是最终威尔如释重负地叹息一声。“走吧，”他转过身，对上汉尼拔过分炽热的视线，狡黠地眨眨眼。“你几乎一天没吃东西了。”  
7  
两人返回露天餐厅时已经不见几位顾客，人流正陆续涌向沙滩附近，只剩舒缓柔和的咏叹调从音响中缓缓流淌出来。威尔坐在汉尼拔对面，侧耳倾听一会，像巴赫的哥德堡变奏曲。随后他就着音乐耐心等待半晌，直到汉尼拔将菜单递还给服务生，才若有所思着抬眼看过去。  
“你是怎样做的？”  
临行前走得太急，因此直到此刻习习夜风灌进领口，威尔才惊觉之前换在身上的是汉尼拔的衬衫。略显宽松的纯白袖口被他挽至手肘，尽管没沾上血渍，一路也难免刮蹭了不少沙土。汉尼拔则向后靠在椅背上，似乎对此毫不在意。  
“人就像寒冬里的刺猬，互相靠得太近，会觉得刺痛。*”他微微向前倾过身，婉拒了侍者预备提供的服务。“因此不得不保持适当的距离，一般来讲，这种距离也常被称作礼仪。”接着汉尼拔抬手从冰桶内拿起酒瓶，向两人的高脚杯分别倒了一点巴德蒙哈榭。  
“显而易见，我们的尾随者不懂得如何保持这种距离，甚至进一步触发了病人心理防御的机制。”  
“他窃听了你们的谈话，把你的病人看作一条接近你的捷径，继而去尾随你的病人。”  
“没错。”  
威尔叉起一小块里脊肉，借此压抑住想称赞对方的微妙冲动，汉尼拔显然不需要，他此刻看上去已经够洋洋自得了。简直像打碎鱼缸又翘起尾巴的猫，你没法就此指责，他天性如此，事实上，这种洋洋自得甚至只会令他看上去尤其迷人。  
于是他转念想称赞菜肴，可惜不久前威尔才尝过汉尼拔亲手烹饪的午餐，此刻尝什么都味同嚼蜡。于是最终他含糊其辞地搪塞道。“音乐不错。”  
“你知道我随时可以弹给你听。”汉尼拔将刀叉搁在一边，指腹摩挲着杯脚，冲他眨了一下左眼。“如果你真喜欢，我还可以额外谱一首小夜曲。”  
“这地方可没钢琴。”威尔正欲指出，然而他刚端起酒杯便缓过神来，情不自禁翘起嘴角。浅金色酒液在手中轻微晃动着，流光溢彩着漾开涟漪。  
“我们在这地方住不久了，是不是？”  
这时沙滩一侧的树丛间突然传来一声尖叫，接着惊呼声逐渐扩散开，几乎掩盖过背景乐。旅馆内的人纷纷跑出大厅，室外的游客则争先恐后奔向入口。汉尼拔带着点玩世不恭的态度冷眼旁观，似乎无心插手也无意答话，只是回应给威尔一个心照不宣的微笑。接着酒杯碰撞出清脆声响，又迅速淹没在一连串音符中起伏不定，最终彻底销声匿迹。  
——  
*叔本华 《附录与补遗》第二卷 第三十一章  
8  
旅店在次日傍晚掀起一场名副其实的，以自我麻痹为主题的狂欢。光束透过吊灯投射向人声鼎沸的大厅，笼罩住觥筹交错间的狂热浪潮。成箱烟花被堆放在落地窗外。摇滚乐依旧震耳欲聋，连同各色噪音一并将气氛簇拥向顶峰。  
筹办派对的几人早已不见踪影。鉴于游客因药物神智不清，甚至在此一掷千金的情形时有发生，这种可疑行径并未引起太多人的注意。大部分人都肆意沉浸在莫名高涨的情绪中，对此见怪不怪甚至视若无睹。  
威尔则守在吧台旁，心不在焉地揣测着眼前的乱象。  
假设此刻有人忘乎所以到鸣枪助兴，他想，也未必有人能有所察觉，而即便其中真有人察觉出异样，也未必会因此感到恐慌。汉尼拔消失了大约一刻钟，威尔颦了颦眉，他倒一点不担心汉尼拔会惊慌失措——太滑稽了，这两个字眼简直完全相悖，镇定自若几乎扎根在他基因中。  
假设，仅仅是假设，有朝一日汉尼拔再被扭送去警局，被研究到心理素质一项，说不定会有人义愤填膺地在结论旁标注：这他妈是什么东西。事实上，此刻他更担心汉尼拔正在枪口下演绎镇定自若。  
二十分钟整。威尔焦头烂额着放下手中的高脚杯，才无意间瞥见手边赫然多出一张面巾纸。纸巾正面以油性笔龙飞凤舞写出一串数字，“珍”缀在数字下方。  
他扭过头，发觉身侧一位年轻女郎正紧盯着这边，隔着所剩无几的距离冲他挤眉弄眼，金发卷曲着披散下来，其中几缕刚好掠过翘起甜美弧度的红唇。  
将近十秒走神，威尔仓皇撇开视线，绞尽脑汁调度出一切可能拒人千里之外的技巧，以免汉尼拔及时目睹这一幕，心血来潮替两人添一餐可能招致通缉的夜宵——尽管他早就如此了。而另一方面，对方不断凑近，显然全然误解了威尔流露出的魂不守舍。  
“我的一位朋友托我捎给您这个。”女郎将面纸向前推了推，另一只手风情万种地抚弄着从耳边垂落下来的卷发。“我们想邀请您和您朋友一起来我们这边坐坐，不过假如他是您兄长或…….”她终于成功将碎发拢回耳后，意味深长地眨眨眼：“我想您一个人来就够了。”  
“他不是我兄长。”一阵皮鞋鞋跟叩击地板的微弱声响在身后响起。威尔本能绷紧神经，仅凭由远及近传来的节奏也足以轻易推断出来人身份。他强忍着没回头，一边摩挲着杯壁一边不动声色地回应。  
“不过他算是我家人。”节奏慢了四分之一拍。威尔将面纸远远推开，有意无意补充一句：“并且控制欲强得不可理喻，抱歉。”  
女郎面上闪过一丝欣喜，困惑迅速取而代之。“他是您家人？”  
一阵滚烫温度从肩头侵袭过来，钝痛接踵而至。威尔不由自主瑟缩一下，同时竭力与眼前人拉开距离，咬牙切齿道：“丈夫，从某种意义上讲。”  
痛感陡然消失得无影无踪。汉尼拔看向一脸愕然的女郎，彬彬有礼地点了点头。接着他抬起手，近乎温柔地抚上威尔肩膀。已经结痂的咬伤正隔着衣料缓慢向外渗出血珠，佐证之前种种并非幻觉。威尔则放松下来，默不作声地目送女士咕哝着抱歉离开，接着顺势向后虚倚在汉尼拔胸口。他能清晰感觉到心脏正在胸腔中搏动，频率稍显急促——汉尼拔或是他自己的。  
“有人还在休息室等我，”随后汉尼拔收回手，似乎不幸错过了极具戏剧性的一幕。“如果你愿意帮忙把行李搬送下来，我将不胜感激。”  
“当然。”威尔心领神会地点点头，循着汉尼拔的视线看向走廊尽头，锁定其中一扇门。手中的翠绿色橄榄在透明液体中挣扎几下，又落回酒杯底部。  
“A plus tard， Dr Lecter.（法：稍后见，莱克特医生。）”  
“A plus tard，M. Lecter.（稍后见，莱克特先生。）”  
9  
休息室内一片漆黑，门窗紧闭。绛红色绸缎原封不动悬在玻璃窗两侧。罗马杆仿佛动脉一样横亘在上方，将窗帘与天花板衔接起来，血液沿着皎洁月色倾泻而下。  
假设此刻有人从门窗前经过，也未必能察觉出异样，而即便有人察觉出异样，也未必会因此惊慌失措。这里形形色色的不法分子绝不在少数，而这个房间乍一看又与其他房间没什么不同。  
装潢华丽的桌椅则被移至窗边，只在房间中央余下一把木椅。被代称成刻尔柏洛斯第一的两人各立在中央和角落严阵以待，剩余一人守在门口。等来人进屋便立即走上前，干脆利落地反锁上房门，同时黑洞般的枪口调整一点角度，瞄准目标额头。  
“你们已经准备好了。”  
“你看起来却没准备好。”中央一人讥讽道，手中的麻绳仿佛蛇一样盘在地上，蠕动着沙沙作响。“我们都久仰开膛手的大名，莱克特医生。但你觉得你能赤手空拳制服所有人吗？”  
“所有人吗？”汉尼拔翘起嘴角，语气中流露出的愉悦显然相当不合时宜。“不，我不这么觉得。”  
“我们也一样。”  
“既然我们难得达成一致，”汉尼拔偏过头，看向笼罩在阴影中的一抹身影。“我有幸了解自己将被如何处置吗？在你们的计划中。”  
“我们计划将你开膛破肚，”阴影处的男人终于开了口，夹杂着一股浓重的意大利口音。他也一样持有手枪，但并未瞄准汉尼拔。两人的手枪皆装配有消音器。“分食你的内脏，就像你对其他人那样。然后我们计划让你毫无尊严地死去，就像畜生一样。”  
“就像狩猎者一样。”最终汉尼拔在距枪口不过一码处停下脚步。“他们常说狩猎时一定要仔细辨别风向，以免猎物嗅到气味，最终伺机逃跑。”他又转向眼前人。“你们似乎丝毫不担心这一点。”  
“我们只是想提前将哨子吹得响亮一些，”刻尔柏洛斯第二轻率打量了他一番，食指搭上扳机。“以便精准射中猎物咽喉——”  
饱含恨意的威胁突然被一阵破碎声打断。玻璃窗咧开参差不齐的空隙，一颗子弹紧随其后，精准击中立在木椅旁的，刻尔柏洛斯第一的太阳穴。  
接着一抹身影从窗口跳进屋内，提起桌案上的红酒掷向屋子另一头。酒瓶在尚未回过神的男人后脑碎裂开来。来人俯身冲过去，顺势将人扑倒在地，膝盖压住后者正试图摸索凶器的手。  
子弹从耳边掠过，径直击碎吊灯。威尔扭开对方手腕，另一只手捏紧折叠刀。翡翠色眸子在一片昏暗中亮成两团诡异幽静的鬼火。随后他向下猛刺，刀刃微旋着刺进心脏。一声凄厉尖叫顿时从男人喉口迸发出来，穿透房门，毫无阻碍地融进响彻大厅的欢呼声中。与此同时大量血液喷涌而出，沿着地板纹路蔓延向远处。  
远处汉尼拔已经在着手布置现场。刻尔柏洛斯第三瘫倒在一旁，脖颈缠绕着蛇一样的麻绳。最先被击倒的男人则躺在麻绳尽头，飞溅出的血迹已经被汉尼拔清理干净。威尔直起身子，摇摇晃晃地跨过尸体，向汉尼拔走过去。  
“枪法不错，威尔。”汉尼拔头也不抬道。“进步显著。”  
威尔居高临下地转了转眼珠，对此嗤之以鼻。随后他弯下腰，将手枪塞进刻尔柏洛斯第三手中，原本那支递给同伴。然后两人抬起房间中央的一具尸体，小心翼翼运送到窗外。  
身后汩汩热血仍在从肋间流淌出来，伴随着支离破碎的求救声浸微浸消。刚巧同休息室另一头的寂静无声形成鲜明对比。生命洪流中不可思议的执拗与脆弱，这两者正纠缠着相互作用，诞生出一种矛盾扭曲的美感，并以极不同寻常的形式在房间两侧一并凸显出来。  
威尔从原路返回窗外。落稳在草地后他又侧耳倾听一会，听见那一点呻吟声也彻底归于沉寂了。  
10  
威尔将石沙填满尸体衣袋，又拾起石块，仔细绑紧在逐渐僵冷的四肢上。身后汉尼拔则走向远处繁茂的灌木。枝叶后正掩映着一辆快艇，行李包裹整齐码放在后排。随后他启动引擎，熟练将其停靠在沙滩附近。  
几分钟后，快艇被焦油般漆黑的海水舔舐着，劈开月色驶离岛屿。威尔坐在汉尼拔右侧，惬意地阖上眼。这一章翻过去了，等工作人员撞开门，或许会有人查出所谓凶手——即他们身后那具死尸，早已驾驶快艇逃之夭夭，证据确凿。而他和汉尼拔则在事发前就已经退房离开，即便有人对此有所质疑，也几乎不可能有足够证据支撑其观点。  
未消散的血腥味混杂着海水的腥咸扑面而来。威尔迎着夜风睁开眼，粗略判断两人距旅店已经大约五英里，然后他犹疑片刻，若有所思着看向同伴。  
“…….莱克特先生？”  
汉尼拔抿紧嘴唇，同时稍微转动方向盘，以便两人远远绕开游客视野。“你不希望我这么称呼你吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”威尔咕哝着直起腰，一只手扶上椅背以便维持平衡，另一只手则将尸体拖拽到船帮。接着他用力一推。“那张证书是非法的吗？”  
汉尼拔心领神会地笑了笑。“不是。”  
尸体衣袋内细碎的石沙散落出一部分。威尔循着轨迹看过去，目送着石沙一路划出蜿蜒曲折的弧线，又缓缓坠入海底，或许，他暗自思忖，还可能随时间一起将尸体吞噬成皑皑白骨。与此同时后方突然爆发出一声巨响，将人从精确描绘中拖拽回现实。  
威尔如梦初醒般坐回副驾驶，扭头看向身后。岛屿上空正陆续燃起烟火，璀璨夺目的金色升腾在夜幕中，接连投射在翡翠般的眸底绽放成花，最终又一并映在汉尼拔眼底粲粲闪烁。  
“你对此作何感想？”  
威尔慢条斯理地摘掉手套，收回视线沉吟半晌，似乎不准备对此作出任何回应。接着他凑上前，抬手抚上汉尼拔的脖颈，以短促而极具说服力的热吻取代了刻板答复。汉尼拔怔住几秒，随即迅速反客为主。他一只手搭上副驾驶椅背，克制，温柔而热烈地对此回应作出了回应。滚烫呼吸交缠在一起，接着一股浓郁的血腥味在舌尖蔓延开，他自己，尸体，或是汉尼拔的。最终威尔凭借仅存的一丝理智稍稍拉开距离，以免汉尼拔因分心触上暗礁，致使两人不幸命丧于此。然后他微微喘息着笑了笑。  
“你对此作何感想？”  
“我的感想是，”搭在椅背上的手缓缓滑向威尔脖颈，卷曲凌乱的黑色发丝掠过指间。“这两者某种程度上，都不存在太大意义。”汉尼拔机敏地拉近一点距离，恰到好处地浇灭了对方蠢蠢欲动的恼火。“唯一的意义只在于提醒你，我，我们之间还存在这样一种可能。”  
“我知道。”事实上他并不太知道，此前威尔从没考虑过和汉尼拔·莱克特的婚姻关系。显而易见，这一关系将在法庭为他们提供不少帮助。但切萨皮克开膛手和婚姻，太奇妙了，这两个字眼简直完全相悖。而威尔有理有据猜疑汉尼拔只是想以防万一，以便他们中有人落入法网时，余下的一人能有更充分的理由拒绝指认对方。他同样猜疑汉尼拔是故意诱导出眼下这种状况，再借此吐露出以上这番说辞。于是他眨眨眼，决定明知故问。  
“但我还想知道，我们之间还存在哪些其他可能。”  
“假如不出意外，”汉尼拔翘起嘴角，拇指指腹轻柔地擦过威尔上唇，接着一个刺痛得若有所指的吻取而代之。  
“我们还有漫长未来一起探索这一点。”


End file.
